


A Fair Trade

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Modern Era, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoneblock doesn't like it when his girlfriend does all the work</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Trade

Stoneblock should have known this was going to happen. He was a fifty-three-year-old man who had been married for twenty-three years and even had a child with his ex-wife. He had been a young man once too. So he knew what it was like to be young and frisky, especially with the person you were dating. So when Terablade invited him over to her apartment, he shouldn't have been so caught off guard when she pushed him down on the couch and started making out with him.

The next thing he realized, his tie was missing and his shirt had been ripped out. Terablade had unbuttoned her shirt and pulled up her bra, her skirt all scrunched up around her waist. She looked like she fell straight out of a pornographic film and right onto his lap. But he didn't say much, just lying there with a huge blush on his face as she moved down to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants.

"T-T-Tera, m-maybe-!"

She paused, just as she reached in his bowers to take hold of his semi-erect dick. "Did you not wanna do it?"

"Th-That's... Th-That's not what I meant-! I-I... I don't have-!"

"I've got condoms." She reached over to grab her purse off of the table, pulling it to her as she searched inside. Sure enough, she pulled out a pack of Trojan Magnum condoms. His favorite brand, as he had mentioned once before as a bit of a joke. She chuckled when his blush darkened, shaking her head as she placed her purse back on the table and let the condom pack fall onto the seat. "They had a sale at the store, so I stocked up."

"Y-You're always prepared, huh?"

She nodded. "One of us has to be."

"Y-Yeah... I-I guess so..."

Terablade smiled, leaning down to kiss him hard as she moved her hands back to his crotch, pulling his dick from his boxers. Stoneblock shivered, letting out a low moan. He gripped her hips tightly while her hands suddenly started to work at his cock, stroking and pumping it to its full length. Primus, she was way more eager for it than he anticipated... But what else could he expect from a woman in her late twenties? She was almost at her prime...

"You want me to suck you off first or can I ride you?"

A woman almost in her prime who wasn't at all shy about getting right to the point, which only made him blush harder.

"I... Y-You can ride me first."

"True, we do have all night."

Stoneblock blushed hard as he watched her stand up and pull down her panties.  "Should I-I grab-"

"No need, I already got myself ready."

Primus, indeed she was.  He had no idea how he had not seen the lube on her thighs, but she had clearly been working on opening herself up for his big cock.  Not that he should be surprised... Terablade loved having sex with him and she was also the one who wanted to get into it right away.  His methods of gentle words and soft touches to ease them into the mood just wasn't her thing most of the time.

No, she liked it when he was forward.  Demanding, pushing, wild.  Stoneblock... was torn about when he let himself go during sex.  He liked it of course and Terablade loved it as well.  But as his age, he couldn't do it that much.  It actually tired him out more than it made him feel good afterwards.

But Terablade was so understanding of his limitations.  She did not force him to overstress himself just to please her.  She would let him lay back to rest while she rode him to orgasm.  She would give him time to catch his breath after a good fuck.  And though she loved his wild side, she never asked him to try unless she knew he was able to and never for too long.

Swallowing when he saw her pussy wet and needy for him, he grabbed one of the condom packets from the bed. Terablade watched with lust in her eyes as he opened it up before moving to put it on his dick. He was slow, mainly because he was embarrassed about all of this... A fifty-three-year-old divorcee with child, embarrassed by the idea he was going to have sex with this beautiful twenty-eight-year-old woman, who was also his girlfriend and in love with him.

Terablade smiled when he started to put the condom on. "You're teasing me, Stoney."

"S-Sorry," he stuttered.

"No, it's cute," she chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

To avoid even more embarrassment, Stoneblock hurried up putting on the condom. But the second it was secured, Terablade took hold of the base of his cock and positioned it at her pussy, licking her lips. The older man tensed up as she lowered herself down, tilting back his head as tight walls clenched around his cock. Primus, even though the condom, she was so warm...

"Primus... It's been forever..."

It had only been two weeks... but Stoneblock supposed for someone like her, they would seem like quite a while. Terablade was young and had told him more than once that she liked to masturbate when he wasn't there. Compare that to him, who had been celibate for nearly seven years and had never had that high of a sex drive in the first place. Seriously, why the hell was she with him again? It was just so strange...

"I'm gonna move now," she said.

He nodded, blushing brightly as she grounded herself by resting her hands on his stomach. Her hips started off slowly, moving up and down to press his head against her deepest parts. He groaned, hands digging into the couch below him. She was so beautiful… riding him with ease, her breasts bouncing up and down, her lips parted as she panted softly with lightly tinted cheeks… And she loved him. She wanted to be with him, like this, pleasuring him and loving him…

“T-Tera…!”

She moved her hips faster, grinding down onto his pelvis to draw him in deeper. Primus, how she wished he was more comfortable not wearing a condom… But she knew he didn’t want to chance her getting pregnant, even if she was on the pill. Still, one day… She seriously wanted to ride him raw. Have him cum inside of her and fill her up. She had previous boyfriends who had done it and it had felt good then, but to have this man she loved so dearly do the same? She was thirsted after it like a bitch in heat, she swore…

One day though. One day she would be able to convince him to just give it a chance. Besides… Even if it did end up resulting in a pregnancy, Terablade wouldn’t mind since Stoneblock would be the father.

“How’re you feeling?” she purred, moving her hands to grasp his shoulders as she leaned down to place her lips next to his ear. “I know this week was pretty stressful… Is my pussy making you feel better?”

“I-It feels…”

“Hmmm?”

“It-It’s good… Very good… Ngh…” He watched as she sat back up, a satisfied smile on her face as she continued to ride him hard. “Wh-What about you? You… Ar-Are you feeling good-?!”

A groaned slipped past his lips as she slammed her hips down, her insides clenching hard around him. She let out a small moan before chuckling, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. He was always so kind, so considerate… Always wanting to make sure she was enjoying herself too, as if he had to worry about it. He had no idea just how good he made her feel… Stoneblock was just too sweet for his own good.

“I’m great,” she said softly. “Your dick feels amazing, Stoney. Hope you’re ready for a long night tonight… is that okay?”

It was a serious question. And seeing her asking so sweetly, just to make sure… It turned him on more than he thought it would. Finding a small surge of confidence in himself, he slowly sat up. Terablade stopped moving, surprised when she found herself sitting in his lap, her legs hooking around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. But when she felt his hands cup her ass, she smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

“Are you gonna take care of me now?” she chuckled, though it started to turn into soft moans when he started to move her up and down his thick cock. It was gentle, but each thrust shot pleasure throughout her body, her pussy getting wetter and tighter each time his dick hit her cervix.

“I-Is this okay?”

“Ngh…! Y-Yeah, feels great… You can go a little harder too.”

Stoneblock complied, bucking up into her harder. It had been a hard week, sure, but that didn’t mean he was completely incapable of being aggressive. Besides, feeling her pussy squeeze him like this was giving him a boost of energy. One he would definitely use to help them both get off.

"Oh Stoney, come on, come on.  Make me feel good."

He was trying.  He was trying his best.  But if she wanted him to go all night, he couldn't just spend everything on the first round.  He needed to start them off a little slower than she wanted to now.

"Fuck me... Fuck me, oh fuck me Stoney."

Stoneblock had to distract her a bit as he leaned in to kiss her arched throat.  He was better at this sort of stuff, having to adapt when he was growing old with his ex-wife.  And he liked showing Terablade just how good she could feel without someone having to fuck her pussy like an animal.

As Terablade moaned and shivered above him, his hands moved up slowly to her back to hold her to him as his lips traveled down her to her collarbone and then to her breasts.

"P-Primus~!"

She loved it when he played with her boobs.  And when her hands came up to press him deeper into her chest, Stoneblock knew he was doing good.

"Stoney~ You're so good to me."

He was trying to think of what else he could do to get her off when he felt her hand tug at his chin, pulling him off her nipple to see her leaning down for a kiss.  He was too distracted by her tongue dipping deep into his mouth when he realized she was grinding down hard into his lap and cock.

"Close... Gonna cum... Stoney~"

"You getting close, Tera?"

"Oh yeah.  You're almost ready to burst, aren't you Stoney?"

"I-!  Y-Yeah," Now he was losing his concentration again and he was trying to not come so quickly.  "J-Just need to fo-!"

A kiss and a deep thrust by Terablade broke his train of thought and as he moaned into her mouth, his hips thrusted wildly into hers as he came for the first time that night. And even though she was still grinding hard against him and he was still trying to buck up into her, Terablade didn't follow.

They both panted hard, Terablade giving a small whine as she forced herself to move off of the other's spent cock. She glanced down at the older man, seeing him look embarrassed... Almost as if he were ashamed of himself for cumming before her. She smiled gently, chuckling to herself. Primus, what had she done to deserve someone so considerate of her needs? Besides, she wasn't upset. Stoneblock didn't have as much energy as someone her age and he hadn't had a partner in a long while. He was bound to come prematurely every once in a while.

She planted a small peck to his lips. "Stoneblock, it's okay," she assured him. "It was still good."

"B-But... I... A-And you didn't-"

She shushed him with another kiss, stroking his face. "Hey, don't worry about it. We've got all night remember? I'll cum plenty tonight."

He didn't say anything, still feeling humiliated for ejaculating early. Damn it, it was bad enough that he couldn't be rough like she wanted him to be. Now he couldn't even get himself to hold back so they could cum together! He was supposed to be pleasuring her too... Who wanted a partner who couldn't satisfy them? He may have been older, but he wasn't about to be a terrible lover.

Terablade pulled off the dirty condom to throw it away into the trash can by the couch. But before she could grab another condom to put on him, Stoneblock gently grabbed her hand. She blinked, turning to him and titling her head.

"Stoneblock?"

"... Let me... Let me get you off. I-Is that okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. Of course it was okay! She would let the man do anything to her, he knew that... But she did find it sweet of him to always ask, to always make sure he had her consent.

"What did you have in mind?"

"... S-Sit on my face."

The grin on her face grew bigger.  Oh~ She liked it when he offered that.

"You want to eat me out that badly?"

"Ah- I-I just want-!"

"I'm just teasing, Stoneblock," She leaned in to kiss him again.  "Here, let's get you comfortable." 

He couldn't stop the flush on his face as Terablade helped moved the pillows and the throw blanket so he was sitting comfortably on the couch.  He had offered to lay on the floor so she wouldn't have to balance herself on the cushions, but she shushed him with a kiss and told him she would be fine, to just relax.  She wanted him comfortable before he dug into her pussy with his tongue.

Stoneblock blushed when she moved herself over his face, her slick and wet pussy right above his mouth. Slowly, he took a hold of her hips and brought her down to sit more comfortably. A soft moan came from her as his breath tickled her pussy. He licked his lips before pulling her closer, allowing him to flick out his tongue and drag it against her wet labia.

“Ngh…!”

Stoneblock let out a small relief breath before digging his face into her pussy. He honestly preferred when things were like this. With him being the one to give her pleasure… He always felt incompetent whenever they had sex, especially since she was usually the one taking care of him. He didn’t want her to leave him because he was an inadequate lover.

He wanted her to feel good too. And he liked hearing her moan and enjoy herself… And since he couldn’t go wild like he could in his younger days, he could at least do his best to make her cum whenever it was his turn to please him. Thankfully, she seemed to like it a lot…

“AH! A-AH! Ngh…! St-Stoneblock-!”

He closed his eyes when her hips bucked against his mouth. She tasted so sweet… and he could tell she was already pretty close. Gently, he wiggled his tongue to push deep into her wet pussy. Terablade shrieked in delight, her hands gripping the couch tightly as she tried to steady herself. Turned on by her moans, he moved his tongue up against her walls, feeling them spasm and clench hard.

“S-So close…! More! More!”

He heeded her plead. Holding her thighs firmly, he slid out his tongue and moved it to her clit. Stoneblock couldn’t help but to smile when she tensed up before he suckled at her clit. He rolled his tongue over it, knowing she liked it when he wrote out the letters “D, G, and W” against her clit. And it was enough to pull a hard moan from her, her back arching as her fingernails dug into the couch.

“C-Cumming-!”

Quickly, he moved his lips back down to her cunt and suckled hard, easily throwing her into orgasm. A long loud moan escaped past her lips, her eyes closed with her head titled back as she relished in his tongue slurping down her juices. At least he knew she was enjoying herself for now… He still needed to work harder though, to ensure she would cum just as much as he would tonight.

He didn’t want to be the only one enjoying themselves that night.


End file.
